


Diamonds and Rust

by celticmuse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmuse/pseuds/celticmuse
Summary: another song meme challenge inspired by "Diamonds and Rust" by Joan Baez
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Diamonds and Rust

They stand together awaiting judgement. The Admiral, Leonard, Nyota, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, then he rises and joins them. Even now the sight of him can move her like no other man in the universe. He looks at her-- no that's not quite accurate--he looks through her as if she doesn't exist.

The judgment is passed and the crowd goes wild. She wants only to disappear, but Sarek pushes her forward toward her former crewmates. Ny and Len hug and kiss her. Even Kirk embraces her as a long lost friend. Spock regards them with detached fascination for a moment then embraces her stiffly.

"You loved me."

She's not sure if he's making a statement or asking question, not sure of how much truth she owes him. The silence between them speaks a truth she doesn't want to hear. It is as she feared. He doesn't remember her, doesn't remember what they were to one another. The diamond ring on her left hand feels like an anchor pulling her under.

"I shall, of course, honor any commitments I have made to you."

Honor. It's one of the things she loves about him, but now the word draws blood. Covering the wound she raises her hand, trembling fingers forming the ritual Vulcan salute. "Live Long and Prosper, Captain Spock." Before he can respond she has disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
